A Kiss From A Vampyre
by Fallen Iceangel
Summary: KaiWyatt Shounen-ai Fic. There should be more of these! This is a timed challenge I gave myself. Written in 80 minutes. Please RR


Fallen Iceangel: Out of boredom, I decided to write a timed fic! ^_^  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: In other words, she has no idea what to write but feels the need to create more fics that will rot the average human brain. u.u  
  
Fallen Iceangel: And the time is One hour and 20 minutes. ^_^ Not including the author-notes.  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: This is Yaoi (Kai/Wyatt).  
  
Fallen Iceangel: There's not enough of it! *waves Kai/Wyatt flag*  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: u.u+  
  
Fallen Iceangel: I don't own beyblade or the little yaoi boys. ^o^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~  
  
The sky dances with red, orange, blue, and violet as white-pink clouds were tinted gold with the setting sun. The wind blew gentle, pulling leaves and flower petals from the trees so that they too could dance in the evening light. Under the tree, a dark haired boy looked up from the leather-bound book he had been reading. He smiled at the last golden rays of the day as twilight began to set in.  
  
The boy sighed in content as he closed his book and stood up, brushing dirt and grass off his clothes. He picked up his coat off the ground, where he had laid it earlier in the afternoon sun, and drapped it over his arm before walking the dirt path through the woods and to his home. Fireflies flew about lazily, giving little flashs every now and then, just to let others know they were there.  
  
The moon rose into the sky, shining her light onto the darkening world below, her silver gown sparkling in the night. The world seemed to fade away as it grew darker and the boy walked faster, not wanting to be caught out at night.  
  
He gasped and jumped as a twig snapped beside him. He turned to see nothing. Shaking slightly, he continued on his path, looking around more carefully. He screamed as he heard a growling behind him and, in a panic, started running. He turned his head to see if the creature that had scared him was following only to collide with something infront of him. The something grabbed his shoulders to steady him before he could fall.  
  
He looked up to see pale face looking down at him. The boy's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. He heard the growling behind him again and saw the being infront of him look over at the beast before darkness closed the boy's world.  
  
Hazel eyes opened weakly. The boy sat up and looked about him, realising that this place was not his home. He was laying on a king-sized bed with white satin covers. White, sheer cloth hung from the canopy of the bed and were blowing gently in the wind. The bed frame was gold and made with such detail it amazed the boy. The walls were divided, the top half painted dark blue and the bottom was grey marble as were the floor and fireplace.  
  
The boy slowly moved to get off the bed but the door on the other side of the room open. The being he had seen before walked in to the room. Now, the boy could see that the being was really a man, well, teenager who couldn't have been but a few years older than himself. The other had grey hair falling into his pale face. Red eyes fixed on the boy on the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't be up." He said simply but coldly as he walked toward the bed, a small tray in his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" The brown haired boy asked, laying back down in the bed.  
  
"Kai. Drink this." Kai handed the boy a steaming cup of what looked like tea.  
  
"Thank you." The boy said, taking the cup. "My name is Wyatt-"  
  
"Smithwright. I know." Kai said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait! How did you...?"  
  
"You have your name written in your book." Kai said, not looking back.  
  
Wyatt looked to see his book was laying on the nightstand beside him, the front cover open to reveal his name written in his own handwriting.  
  
"Wait!" Wyatt said again before the other could close the door, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my home. I'll have a servent bring you something to eat." Kai said before closing the door.  
  
Wyatt took a sip from the cup before setting it down beside his book on the nightstand. He placed his head back on the soft pillows of the bed and looked lazily out the window before sleep overtook him once again.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kai looked up from the fire he had been staring into to see a tall figure in a flowing robe. The figure glared at him angrily.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Grandfather?" He asked sweetly sarcastic.  
  
"Bring that- that *human* here!" the man said angrily, pointing to a door than lead to the hallway. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Like you've never brought humans home, Grandfather." Kai spat, looking back to the fire.  
  
"Yes, but I always put them in the dungeons not carry them in and place them in a bed!!"  
  
"Get over yourself." Kai muttered, glaring at the flames licking at the stone.  
  
"The human better be dead by morning or I will personally kill you both!" The robed man roared before dissolving into nothing.  
  
Kai contemplated for a moment before standing up and walking down the hallway to the room where the human boy, Wyatt, rested.  
  
Kai pushed to door open to see the human asleep on the bed. Kai gracefully walked across the room and sat on the bed's edge, looking at the human. Wyatt's chestnut brown hair fell into his face only to be blown away by the soft breathing that escaped the pale pink lips. Kai studied the human carefully, from the warm, creamy skin to the slight curve of the narrow hips.  
  
"Kai?" A sleepy voice broke the teen's examination. The hazel eyes had opened and were looking at the red ones above him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking." Kai said simply. "How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Hmm... Family?"  
  
"My father and younger sister. My mother died two years ago from cancer." Wyatt said, starting to sit up but Kai pushed him back down onto the bed. Wyatt stared up at Kai, fear starting to show in his eyes. "Kai...?"  
  
"Lovers?"  
  
Wyatt blushed at the last question. "N-no... Kai? What are you doing?"  
  
Kai smirked as the cheeks of the young human tinted red. Without a warning, Kai climbed onto the bed and straddled Wyatt's hips.  
  
"Kai!" Wyatt gasped, wide eyed.  
  
"Do you believe in the old myths?" Kai asked from his perch on top of the smaller boy.  
  
"Which ones?" Wyatt asked, pouting slightly before he could stop himself.  
  
"Vampyres, werewolves, witches, worlocks--"  
  
"Knights in shining armour?" Wyatt added softly. Kai smirked and nodded. "No. Well, maybe the knight but not the others."  
  
Kai smiled and leaned down to nuzzle against the human's neck.  
  
"Ah! Kai!!" Wyatt protested, trying to shy away from the other as his blush deepened.  
  
"Shh..." Kai whispered against the cream colored skin. "It won't hurt." He continued, kissing the neck.  
  
"Kai," Wyatt protested softly, "I-I don't..."  
  
Kai placed a hand on the other side of the neck to hold Wyatt somewhat still as he gently bit into the soft flesh. Wyatt yelped sharply trying harder to get away, beating at Kai with his fist. Kai easily caught the frail wrists with and held them down as he continued to feed.  
  
"Kai..." Wyatt moaned weakly, pain lingering in the soft voice.  
  
Kai let go of the other's wrists, sensing that Wyatt was too weak now to fight, and pulled away. He unbottoned the white shirt the other was wearing and slid it off the narrow shoulders. He caressed the pale chest as Wyatt watched him weakly.  
  
"What are you?" The question was barely above a whisper but Kai heard it easily.  
  
"I'm a vampyre." Kai said, kissing the exposed chest. "You're going to die, Wyatt." He said softly.  
  
Wyatt whimpered softly as tears formed in the hazel eyes.  
  
"You have a choice though." Kai said, moving back up to look at the human. "You can be dead like your mother or you can be dead like me."  
  
Wyatt shook his head softly. "Please... Don't kill me."  
  
"I have no choice." Kai said, "I'm giving you an easy death rather than the painfully one my Grandfather promised to give you."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Why does he want to kill you?" Kai shrugged, "He's a bastard, that's all I could come up with."  
  
Light started to fill the room as the sun started peek through the hills. Kai heard a howling wind roar the mansion. Kai growled and looked down at the dying boy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai said before biting back into the neck.  
  
Wyatt gasped weakly as he felt the last of his blood being drained away. Kai pulled away and bit into his own lip. Blood dripped down his chin. Kai leaned down and kissed Wyatt deeply, letting the blood fall into the human's mouth and down the throat. Kai moaned as Wyatt started to kiss back, sucking at the bleeding lip, drinking more of the immortal blood. Wyatt finally pulled away, gasping as his nerve endings tingled and his heart stopped it's beating. He started screaming as pain exploded in his chest and ran through his veins.  
  
"Shh.." Kai comforted, caressing the soft brown hair.  
  
Wyatt went limp in the other's arms, sighing deeply as the pain faded away. The door of the room exploded open. Kai looked up to see his grandfather in a rage.  
  
"Ah, Good Morning, Grandfather." Kai said, smirking. "I want you to meet my Fledgling and Lover."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Fallen Iceangel: Done! ^_^  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: Right on time too.  
  
Fallen Iceangel: I ish so poud!! ^____^  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: No talking chibi. _  
  
Fallen Iceangel: Aww... u.u  
  
Tanya Elizabeth: Please, feel free to review. 


End file.
